


Disturbing Behavior

by DangerousLiaisons



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousLiaisons/pseuds/DangerousLiaisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus gets angry and unintentionally bites Stefan. Damon tries to convince Stefan to drink Klaus's blood, but Stefan isn't sure what he wants to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbing Behavior

**Elena's POV.**

Damon and I arrived at his house. Klaus and Stefan would be inside. Silas had been freed, which we didn't know what to do about, and we needed to figure out how to get the cure back from Katherine. Klaus was an expert at tracking people down so he'd definitely be helpful there.

Damon stopped the car. He started to get out of the car, but when he realized I wasn't he stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him. "I just feel like everyone is trying to save poor Elena again. It's always helping me. And plus I'm not the only one who wants to take the cure."

"Everyone is helping voluntarily. Stefan and Klaus didn't have to help, but they are. Besides I don't want the cure and Klaus and Stefan don't want it either. And that leaves you." He replied.

"What about Rebekah?" I asked.

"I don't know, Elena. But you don't want to be sire to me anymore, and the only way to be unsired is to take the cure." He said.

"Okay." I said quietly, getting out of the car.

We walked inside and saw what looked like a murder scene. There was blood on the floor and the furniture was shattered and broken. Rebekah lay on the floor as if she were daggered, but there was no dagger in sight. Klaus was standing at the fireplace.

"Klaus?" I asked.

He didn't reply. I didn't realize what was going on until Damon had Klaus pinned against the wall.

"Who's blood is this, Klaus?" Damon asked. And then it hit me. It wasn't Rebekah's blood, it was Stefan's.

**1 Hour Earlier**

**No POV.**

"Klaus you can't just dagger your family whenever you get mad at them!" Stefan yelled as he watched Klaus dagger Rebekah.

"Stefan, it's none of your business and it's not your family." Klaus stated.

"Well it is my business since you just daggered her in front of my face." Stefan said.

"Why don't you just not worry about it?" Klaus said, simply.

"Because Rebekah didn't do anything wrong, Klaus!" Stefan raised his voice again. "You didn't have to dagger her!"

"She betrayed me!" Klaus yelled back.

Stefan was at Rebekah's side instantly. He pulled the dagger out of Rebekah and then appeared at the fireplace and threw it into the fire.

"Stefan!" Klaus yelled pushing Stefan across the room, trying to save the dagger. It wouldn't be of any use burnt.

Stefan hit the bookshelf before falling to the floor. He stood back up and shot towards Klaus pushing him into the wall. Before Klaus even knew what he was doing, his teeth were sunk deep into Stefan's neck.

Stefan yelled in pain trying to push Klaus off of him. Klaus let go of Stefan and backed away in shock of what he had just done.

"Oh my god. Stefan…" Klaus began. He walked towards Stefan, but Stefan backed away. "Stefan, I am so sorry." Klaus tried to take another step but Stefan backed away again.

"Don't." Stefan warned. And before Klaus could even reply, Stefan had left.

**Elena's POV.**

"Who's blood is this, Klaus?" Damon asked. And then it hit me. It wasn't Rebekah's blood, it was Stefan's.

Klaus didn't answer him. He couldn't even look Damon in the eye.

"Who's blood is it?" Damon shouted at him again.

"Stefan's." Klaus said, regretfully.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon continued to yell.

"I don't know." Klaus whispered. Damon broke off a leg to a table and impaled it into Klaus' heart before I could even blink. Klaus slid down the wall, in agony.

"Damon!" I intervened. "Go find Stefan and see if he's okay." Damon was hesitant, but then he disappeared.

I bent down and lifted Klaus gently and set him on the couch. I could tell he was still in a lot of pain. I slowly pulled the wooden piece out of Klaus' heart, and watched as he healed quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't reply to me.

I paused for a minute before asking, "What happened?"

"I bit him." Klaus said. His voice was trembling. "He didn't want me to dagger my sister again." He paused and sat up, looking directly at me. "Which is logical, you know? Who daggers their own bloody sister? It's just not right!" He yelled.

"Klaus, calm down." I said, holding his hand, afraid of what he might do if he got out of control again. "Damon will find Stefan and get him to drink your blood."

"He will never forgive me." Klaus said.

"Yes he will." I sat on the couch, next to him, still holding his hand. "He loves you and you love him and that's all that matters."

"I'll never forgive myself." Klaus replied.

**Stefan's POV.**

"Stefan." I heard Damon call in an annoying voice. "You know, taking your motorcycle leaves a trail of blood." He approached me and sat down next to me. We were in the caves where Alaric's alter ego had once hid the white oak stake. "I heard there's trouble in paradise." He said.

"He bit me, Damon." I told him. Klaus bit me. Klaus bit me. Klaus bit me. Klaus bit me. I emphasized each word in my head, trying to snap out of my shock.

"Yeah, that sucks." He started. "But just go kiss and make up and drink his blood and everything will be just fine again."

"I'm not going to drink his blood, Damon." I replied.

"Why the hell not?" He asked.

"I don't want to be anywhere near him. I don't want to forgive him." I said.

"Listen," Damon began. "You're drinking his blood whether you do it at your own will or I snap your neck. You don't really want to die, Stefan, and you know that." He was right. I didn't want to die. And I did still love Klaus. I just didn't want to see him right now.

"I can't believe he bit me Damon." I said.

"Yeah. He's got some anger issues I would guess." Damon replied.

I rolled my eyes. But it was one of the greatest feelings knowing that Damon was always there for me.

Damon stood up and then helped me up and said, "But I'll knock as much sense in to him as I can before getting killed if, you want."

I smiled. "Thanks Damon."

"Yeah, no problem." He replied.

"You're gonna have to snap my neck." I said. "I'm going anywhere near him at least while I'm conscious."

He groaned. "Ugh. Stefan, if I snap your neck, you'll really die. I wasn't being serious."

"Damon, I don't want to be near him." I replied.

"Well that sucks for you." Damon said. "Let's go."

I hesitated for a minute, just standing there. I didn't want to go and face Klaus, but I didn't want to die.

"Stefan." He was clearly impatient. "We have more important things to do besides sit here and watch you make stupid decisions. Let's go. Now."

"Fine." I replied reluctantly. "I'll drink his blood, but I don't want him anywhere near me afterwards."

"As long as you drink his blood. That's the only thing that matters to me." Damon said.

I followed him out to his car and got into the passenger side. We drove back to our house and went inside. As soon as I stepped inside, I could tell something was wrong.

I saw here standing in the middle of the room. I thought she would never come near me again. I was immediately filled with rage. I instantly pinned her against the wall and plunged my hand into her chest, reaching for her heart.

"Katherine." I said angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Stefan." She breathed out. "It's Elena."

Damon grabbed my wrist and threw me away from her. I didn't know why he was protecting her. She had tried to kill us both.

I was too weak to get up, something was draining me of my strength. I tried to move, but I felt too weak to do anything.

A man appeared at my side, lending me a hand. I had never seen him before. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up into a hug.

"Stefan." He whispered in my ear. "That's Elena, not Katherine."

I suddenly snapped out of whatever trance I was in. I found myself in Klaus' arms and saw Damon helping Elena off the ground.

"Elena." I breathed out. My voice was so weak. "I'm sorry." I couldn't stand up anymore. I fell to the ground, Klaus immediately there to pick me up and carry me to the couch.

I wasn't mad at him anymore. Damon was right, there were more important things to be worrying about. I loved Klaus, and I knew he was never going to bite me again. I had no reason not to trust him.

He set me down on the couch and bit his wrist, then placing it at my mouth. I slowly started to drink from his wrist. I felt the bite start to heal, and I could feel my strength gradually restoring.

Elena came over to me and held my hand. Damon followed behind her, but his attention was focused elsewhere.

"Elena, I am so sorry. I was hallucinating." I apologized.

"I know, Stefan. It's okay. I am fine." She said.

"You need to leave." Damon said, approaching Klaus.

I could tell Klaus immediately got angry. "How about you don't tell me what to do." Klaus replied.

"Well Stefan made it pretty clear to me that he wants nothing to do with you right now. So how about you just leave." Damon was just about ready to beat the shit out of Klaus.

"Guys, stop." I spoke up. I let go of Elena's hand and stood in between Damon and Klaus. "Damon, could you and Elena give us a minute alone?" I asked.

"And leave you here with this psychopath? Not happening." He replied.

"I'll be fine." I looked at Elena. "Please?"

"Fine." Damon said, hesitantly. He and Elena soon exited the house.

"Stefan, I am so sorry. You know I love you. I just got so angry-" I cut him off.

"I know." I replied. "I love you. It would be stupid to throw what we have away. And I really don't like to be away from you."

Klaus smiled and then pulled me in for a kiss.

"I will never hurt you again." He whispered.

"I know." I said.

We stayed like that for a moment before I asked, "So where did Rebekah go?"

"Once she woke up, she immediately left. I didn't have time to apologize, but I will, don't worry." He replied.

I pulled him into a hug and rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Stefan." We went over to the couch and sat down. He put his arm around me and kissed my head.

Damon and Elena then came back into the house. "Well, isn't this cute." Damon smirked, sitting down on the other couch.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Seriously. I'm happy for you." He said. "I don't get how you can date this guy though," He motioned toward Klaus, "He's kind of a pain in the neck." He paused for a second before asking, "Too soon?"

"Funny." Klaus replied, sarcastically.

"So, what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"Well, I think we should take a few days to just relax." I replied.

"That," Damon began, "Sounds like an excellent idea." Elena sat down next to Damon, and he put his arm around her.

Everything would be peaceful. For the next few days, there would be nothing to worry about. It was just us and nobody else. Pure happiness.

I moved closer to Klaus, if that was even possible. He held me tightly to him. I was completely fine around him. There was no point to being mad. I wouldn't accomplish anything by staying away from him. I loved him. That was all that mattered.

Just me, and him.


End file.
